The invention relates to a holding means for shafts and tubes of implements, with a plate-shaped carrier to be fastened to a building wall, a resting jaw with at least one vertical resting face in working position projecting from said carrier and a spring-loaded clamping jaw capable of being swivelled about an axis at right-angles to the plane of the plate-shaped carrier, said axis featuring a clamping face facing the resting jaw, the distance of said clamping face from the swivelling axis being greater than the distance of a shaft or tube resting against the resting jaw from the swivelling axis with the consequence that, when the holding means is in its working position, the clamping face of the clamping jaw is at a height above that of the swivelling axis and the difference in height between said clamping face and the swivelling axis is smaller than the height of the resting face or, in the case of several coplanar resting faces, is smaller than the difference in height between the top-most point of the top-most resting face from the bottom-most point of the bottom resting face and with a rubber part wrapped at least around part of the clamping face as an anti-slip device.